Twinkle
by Ikuto Kisaragi
Summary: Saat kau tak bisa melihat sekitarmu dengan jelas, ketika kau merasa kau sendirian, ketika kau merasa dirimu kesepian, maka kau harus pergi ke tempat yang lebih tinggi agar dapat melihat semuanya. Seperti bintang yang bersinar di langit malam / OOC. AU. Shounen Ai. ONESHOOT.


"_I love you! Please go out with me!"_

Aku tercenung. Cukup lama untuk mencerna sederet kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan murid pindahan dari luar negeri itu padaku. Aku menatapnya, lama. Dirinya yang berkulit tan dengan wajah yang merah padam, tubuhnya yang bergetar, dan sorot matanya yang mengingatkanku pada warna permukaan air laut, lalu garis-garis di wajahnya sempat membuatku berpikir kalau dia adalah seekor kucing dan rambut blonde-nya yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Dalam sepersekian detik yang terasa begitu lama dan ketika kalimat asing itu berhasil kuterjemahkan dalam kepalaku, aku menjawab.

"_It's impossible, isn't it?"_

Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu.

* * *

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Twinkle © Ikuto Kisaragi

.

* * *

"Sstt… kalian dengar, katanya Si Freak Gaara dapat penghargaan lagi?"

"Ah, itu sih bukan berita baru, dia kan jenius."

"Tsk. Dia bahkan tak perlu susah payah untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus di kelas."

"Yah, lihat saja dirinya, melamun sepanjang hari bersama buku, benar-benar ansos."

"Dia terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat, auranya terlalu menekan."

"Ah, aku yakin dirinya lebih senang bercinta dengan buku ketimbang cewek."

"Yakali ada cewek yang tidur sama dia hahaha…"

"Hahaha… benar tuh, benarrr!"

Orang bodoh itu ada di mana-mana. Mereka berkumpul di sekiatarmu, menggunjingmu, berbisik pelan-pelan dengan tatapan mata menilai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, nyinyir, tertawa melihat kelakuanmu yang 'tidak biasa' di mata mereka, mencemooh seenak hati mereka. Orang-orang yang bahkan tidak memberikan sedikit perjuangan dalam meraih sesuatu adalah orang bodoh yang menyedihkan.

Aku mengasihani mereka.

Dan aku sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan ucapan miring mereka terhadapku. Karena memang benar begitu adanya. Aku punya duniaku sendiri dan mereka punya dunia mereka. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan gunjingan orang lain, aku bahkan tidak menaruh perhatian pada mereka.

Mereka itu hanyalah sekumpulan buih yang tidak berguna.

Buih yang tak berguna…

"Gaara-kun!"

Namun ada satu buih yang benar-benar membuatku jengkel akhir-akhir ini. Aku mengerling sekali padanya, kuberikan tatapan sinisku yang selalu berhasil membuat orang menyingkir dari hadapanku dalam sekejap. Tetapi… entah kenapa, satu orang bocah _exchange student_ dari Inggris ini sama sekali tidak merasakan bahaya dari tatapanku barusan. Bisa dibilang, bocah imbisil ini sama sekali tidak punya _sense of danger._

"Hey, Gaara-kun, Gaara-kun, kau ada waktu nanti sore tidak? Aku mau mengajakmu nonton, berdua… iya berdua saja," gerak-geriknya mencurigakan, wajahnya langsung memerah ketika dia mengatakan hal bodoh itu, aku semakin tidak bisa mengerti dengan orang ini. Apakah orang luar negeri semuanya _freak_ seperti dia? Euh, aku sama sekali tidak punya ide akan hal itu. Aku kini tahu apapun reaksiku padanya, dia sama sekali tidak ambil pusing. Jadi aku hanya perlu pergi tanpa menghiraukannya. Aku membesarkan volume MP3-ku ku sampai maksimum agar aku tak bisa mendengar ocehan bising darinya lagi, kemudian aku berlalu meninggalkannya tanpa pikir dua kali.

"He—hey! Aku kan belum selesai bicara Gaara-kuuun!"

Cih, _persistent bastard._

Aku berlalu melewati lapangan yang tertutup salju untuk menuju perpustakaan dimana aku bisa mendapatkan ketengangan batin untuk belajar. Namun langkahku harus dipercepat karena Si Murid Luar Negeri itu sama sekali tidak menyerah mengejarku. Ahhh… menyebalkan.

"Heey! Gaara-kun, jangan terlalu dingin begitu dong ah~ bukankah aku pernah bilang kalau aku suka padamu!"

_Plik Plik Plik..._

Sepertinya di keningku mulai muncul urat-urat kemarahan walaupun aku sama sekali tidak berniat meladeninya dan volume MP3-ku sudah maksimum. Tapi suaranya tetap saja bisa masuk ke dalam telingaku. Dan parahnya lagi dia sama sekali tak berniat untuk berhenti mengikutiku walaupun sudah kuacuhkan berkali-kali. Sial, siaaaal! Kalau begini aku sama sekali tidak bisa belajar dengan tenang.

"Sigh…" Aku berhenti melangkah kemudian menelengkan kepalaku ke belakang, "Kau ingin mengikutiku kan? Oke, baiklah, tapi dalam satu kondisi," ucapku pada akhirnya setelah menahan kesal cukup lama.

"Wah, kondisi seperti apa?" Tanya si bodoh itu dengan antusias.

"_SHUT UP._" Kondisi yang kutawarkan adalah untuk membawa ketenangan pada diriku sendiri, tentu saja.

"…"

"Kenapa diam saja? Tidak bisa?" Aku bersiap kembali melangkah ketika dia terkekeh pelan hingga membuatku heran, "…Apa?"

"Apa hanya itu kondisi agar aku bisa dekat denganmu, Gaara-kun?" Tanyanya masih sambil terkekeh.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa, ya tidak usah…"

"Oh… aku bisa, tentu saja. Apapun agar bisa dekat denganmu." Kemudian dia tersenyum, dia tersenyum di antara hembusan angin dan jatuhan butiran es heksagonal dilatar belakangi bangunan sekolah dan pohon-pohon yang meranggas, dia membuat ekspresi yang benar-benar lain dari yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku merasa senyumnya itu hanya ditujukan untukku.

Lalu…

Kenapa pada saat itu aku merasa tengah melihat sesuatu yang begitu… indah?

Uzumaki Naruto… kau ini orang macam apa?

* * *

"Huh, musik klasik?"

"Yeah, _sorta._"

Aku, untuk pertama kalinya dibuat cukup kaget oleh bocah Uzumaki itu. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya kalau murid dengan penampilan urakan dan carefree seperti dirinya bisa punya hobi yang cukup unik. Musik klasik adalah salah satu temanku saat belajar. Yah, 90% lagu-lagi di i-pod ku adalah musik klasik yang bisa membantuku menyerap pelajaran lebih efektif. Dan mendengar genre musik yang kusukai juga diminati olehnya. Hal ini cukup membuatku terkejut. Tanpa kusadari aku menatapnya cukup lama tanpa berkedip.

"A—ada apa Gaara-kun? Jangan menatapku seperti itu ah aku kan jadi malu," Uzumaki Naruto, bocah imbisil itu kini malah memasang ekspresi malu-malu yang membuatku kesal bukan main, "Atau jangan-jangan… akhirnya kau jatuh cinta padaku Gaara-kun?" Lanjutnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"_Keep it in your mind, moron._"

Tapi sepertinya kalimatku barusan hanya dijadikannya sebagai angin lalu karena sekarang dia sepertinya tengah sibuk dengan fantasinya sendiri. Aku sampai tidak mengerti kalau orang ini adalah salah satu dari murid pintar terpilih dari Inggris. Dia, di mataku terlihat seperti orang idiot tingkat akut. Walaupun aku diajari untuk tidak menilai seseorang dari kovernya, tapi… tetap saja.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak sebanding denganmu Gaara-kun, kau itu jenius dan sering mendapatkan penghargaan karena kepintaranmu kan?"

"Hm… bukan sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan…"

"Tapi kau sangat keren, tahu? Hehe…" Dia tertawa cengengesan sampai membuatku risih.

Dan satu lagi yang membuatku terganggu jika bersama dengan dirinya adalah… sepertinya pemuda Uzumaki itu punya suatu ketertarikan khusus denganku. Dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia menyukaiku… gezz… mengingat hari itu aku tidak bisa pura-pura tidak risih jika harus dekat-dekat dengannya. Tidak, aku tidak jijik dengan dirinya karena menyukai laki-laki (itu dunianya, jadi ya… bodo' amat), hanya saja… entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Hanya saja… aku…

"Hey… kenapa kau bisa suka denganku?"

…penasaran.

Dia terdiam sejenak, kemudian dia tersenyum jenaka sambil menopang dagunya. Di bawah sinar mentari temaram yang menyelinap di balik awan hitam, gorden perpustakaan yang sedikit tersibak ditiup angin di latar belakangi rak-rak tinggi penuh buku, sunyi namun penuh dengan ekspresi dan dia kembali tersenyum… begitu indah, hingga membuatku tak bisa lepas dari tatapan mata biru lautnya yang teduh.

"'_Cause, you're like a dimaond in the sky,_" ucapnya kemudian mengacak rambut merahku dengan lembut.

Dan…

…aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dia ucapkan.

Hey… Uzumaki Naruto… aku makin tidak paham dengan dirimu.

* * *

Apa maksud dari kata-katanya waktu itu? Aku sama sekali tidak punya ide apa yang tengah dia bicarakan, mungkin dia tengah menggodaku waktu itu, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak relevan dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan selama ini padaku dan dia juga harusnya tahu kalau aku sama sekali tidak akan termakan godaan murahan seperti itu. Ugh… entahlah, semua hal yang menyangkut tentang dirinya hanya akan terus membuatku pusing. Lebih baik aku mengurusi urusanku sendiri, sebentar lagi minggu ujian akan tiba dan aku harus fokus pada pelajaran.

Kalau aku tidak fokus…

"Hey, Gaara-kun, nanti sore kita pergi ke festival dekat kost-anmu yuk."

…rankingku akan jatuh.

Tsk. Gangguan datang lagi. Aku mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya, namun seperti pengalaman yang sudah-sudah, tetap saja bocah Uzumaki itu selalu berhasil mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Aku sedang sibuk, dan aku sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main."

"Hey, tapi tempat festival itu tidak begitu jauh dari kost-an mu kok."

"Hah?" Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dia ucapkan, dan aku tidak tahu kalau di dekat kost-ku ada festival begini.

"Kau bahkan melewati lokasi festival itu setiap hari menuju ke sekolah."

"Hah?"

Bocah berkulit tan itu menatapku cukup lama sebelum jari telunjukknya ditempelkan ke pipiku.

"Gaara-kun… kau ini… sama sekali tidak pernah melihat sekitarmu, ya?"

.

_Deg._

.

"Jarak pandangmu… terlalu sempit, Gaara-kun."

.

_Deg_

.

Aku tahu… aku tahu… kalau aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sekitarku.

Aku tahu kalau aku hanya melihat ke depan, tanpa memedulikan orang-orang di sampingku, aku mencauhkan mereka.

Karena duniaku… berbeda dengan mereka.

Aku lahir dari keluarga yang sangat mengapresiasi tingkat pendidikan dan prestasi. Aku mengikuti kemauan ayah dan ibuku untuk menjadi yang terbaik seperti kakak-kakakku, agar aku bisa menjadi salah seorang yang dapat mereka banggakan pada teman-teman atau kolega orang tuaku. Aku bisa tahan dengan semua tekanan untuk mencapai tujuanku.

"Aku… senang dengan kondisiku sekarang." Aku berkata sambil menghindari tatapan mata biru lautnya sebelum aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"…atau kau hanya berpura-pura senang?"

"…"

Aku… pura-pura senang?

.

_Deg_

.

Dadaku mendadak sakit, jantungku berdebar sangat kencang seperti akan meledak. Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"…bukan urusanmu." Dan aku menjawabnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Dunia kita memang berbeda. Aku… pura-pura senang?

Yang benar saja.

…

Hey… Uzumaki Naruto… kau ini… pembaca pikiran, ya?

* * *

"Hah hah hah hah…"

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, aku menelengkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri guna mencari sosok orang paling menyebalkan yang telah membuat hidupku terganggu. Aku makin terengah, napasku satu-satu dan berat, aku sama sekali tidak terbiasa dengan olahraga seperti ini… tapi aku harus bertemu dengan orang itu, aku akan menuntut pertanggung jawabannya terhadap ujianku hari ini. Ya, aku akan meminta pertanggung jawaban Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto?!"

Tidak ada di ruangan ini.

"Naruto?!"

Di sini juga tidak ada.

"NARUTO?!"

Sama saja, di sini pun nihil.

"NARUTOOO?!"

Orang itu terkesiap, dia mematung di tengah lapangan basket out door yang dilapisi dengan timbunan kristal salju yang membeku. Pandangan mata biru lautnya yang teduh kian membuatku gusar, aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan tergesa. Dapat kupastikan dia tengah melihat ekspresiku tengah marah dan sepertinya dia sudah mulai bergerak.

"A—apa?"

Aku segera mencengkeram kerah bajunya, kemudian kutarik agar aku bisa bicara lebih kencang dengannya.

"KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"E—eh?"

"AKU HANYA BISA MENGISI SETENGAH SOAL UJIAN TADI KARENA… KARENA…" Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa… kalimat selanjutnya benar-benar tersangkut di tenggorokkanku.

"Karena?"

"K—KARENA KEPALAKU PENUH DENGAN BAYANGANMU!" Dan ketika aku berkata demikian, kertas-kertas yang dipegang bocah Uzumaki itu berserakan di tanah bersalju. Dan ketika kulirik kertas itu…

…dan hatiku mencelos.

Kertas-kertas itu adalah penghargaan… penghargaan atas prestasi Uzumaki Naruto, Si Jenius Pianis Muda.

Penghargaan dari China, Amerika, Jerman, Austria, Paris.

.

"_Gaara-kun… kau ini… sama sekali tidak pernah melihat sekitarmu, ya?"_

Diam…

"_Jarak pandangmu… terlalu sempit, Gaara-kun."_

DIAM!

"JANGAN BERCANDA DENGANKU!" Kudorong bocah berkulit tan itu hingga terjerembab ke salju, "JANGAN BERCANDA DENGANKU!" Aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang, yang kutahu setelah itu adalah aku berlari secepat mungkin agar aku tak perlu melihat wajahnya.

Jangan bercanda!

"_Tapi aku sama sekali tidak sebanding denganmu Gaara-kun, kau itu jenius dan sering mendapatkan penghargaan karena kepintaranmu kan?"_

Jangan bercanda!

"_Tapi kau sangat keren, tahu? Hehe…"_

Penghargaan-penghargaan itu… adalah sebuah tujuan besar dalam hidup bukan, Uzumaki Naruto?

Kau ingin membuatku terlihat bodoh karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat ke sekitar? Kau ingin merasa superior daripadaku? Kau ingin membuatku terlihat bodoh jika disandingkan denganmu yang telah melihat dunia luas? Ya… aku ini menyedihkan. Aku ini menyedihkan. Aku tahu itu. Hidupku hanya berada disekitar buku dan buku. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah memperhatikan sekitarku. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah… aku sama sekali tidak pernah…

"Gaara!"

Aku terus berlari tanpa memperhatiakn arah kemana aku pergi, aku berlari tanpa tujuan. Namun akhirnya aku masuk ke salah satu ruangan yang pintunya sudah terbuka sedikit.

"GAARA!"

Namun sayangnya, tangan itu terlalu cepat hingga berhasil menarik pundakku hingga aku terjerembab di lantai bersama dengan pemuda Uzumaki itu. Aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman berada pada posisi menindih tubuh Uzumaki dan karena wajah kami yang begitu dekat membuat jantungku berdebar lebih cepat. Tidak, aku tak mau merasakan ini, tidak di saat seperti ini.

"Kau… tahu… aku benar-benar menganggapmu keren, Gaara." Aku terkesiap, cukup lama aku menatap ke dalam biru lautnya yang teduh, yang selalu menatapku dengan tatapan bersahabat yang tak pernah kuterima dari orang lain sebelum ini. Naruto perlahan bangkit, membiarkanku terduduk di lantai ruangan yang kumasuki yang baru kusadari adalah ruang musik. Namun yang tak kumengerti, mengapa Naruto duduk di depan sebuah grand piano. Dan aku makin bingung ketika dia mulai memainkan beberapa nada… nada-nada yang kukenal baik.

"Ini… lagu yang mempresentasikan dirimu, Gaara."

"Eh?"

"Iya." Dan dia mulai bernyanyi dengan nada riang.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky.  
_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

_How I wonder what you are._

_How I wonder what you are._

Singkat, dan begitu cepat hingga aku tak sadar kalau lagu itu sudah selesai.

"Kau tahu, aku sering memperhatianku setiap hari di perpustakaan, melihatmu bekerja begitu keras setiap hari di depan buku, belajar tanpa kenal menyerah... aku merasa melihat sebuah berlian, berlian yang terus mengasah dirinya sendiri agar menjadi lebih indah… Aku melihat seseorang yang begitu keren di mataku, dan aku merasa jatuh cinta saat itu juga."

"Namun, berlian itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya, dia menjadi sebuah berlian yang bersinar terang dalam lemari kayu, kemudian aku berpikir… kalau berlian itu bisa melihat sekitarnya sedikit saja… jika dia bisa bersinar di tempat yang lebih tinggi… di tempat di mana dia bisa melihat semuanya lebih jelas, pasti... dia akan merasa senang... begitu yang kupikirkan..."

Aku tak tahu perasaan macam apa yang kini merasuk dalam tubuhku. Lututku terasa begitu lemas, nadiku berdenyut lebih cepat, wajahku panas bahkan menjalar hingga pipi dan telingaku, mataku panas seakan sedetik kemudian aku akan menangis, tenggorokkanku tercekat… rasanya kalau aku berkata satu kata sekalipun tenggorokkanku akan meledak.

Perasaan apa ini?

Aku… sama sekali tidak mengerti.

_"Cause you're like a diamond in the sky._ Aku ingin menunjukkan dunia padamu, agar kau bisa menjadi seperti bintang di langit yang dapat melihat semuanya."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini untukku?" Aku sama sekali tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan?"

Ini sungguh tidak adil. Kenapa… kenapa dia dari semua orang yang harus mengatakan hal seperti itu? Kenapa? Ah… karena… dia menyukaiku? Apa ini rasanya disukai seseorang? Apa ini rasanya menyukai seseorang? Merasa malu namun senang di saat yang bersamaan hingga rasanya ingin menangis? Apa ini… yang disebut cinta?

Aku tak tahu harus bicara apa, yang kulakukan kemudian sama sekali tidak terkontrol. Kedua tanganku perlahan merangkul tubuh Naruto, wajahku terbenam di dadanya, jantungku berdetak sangat keras, suara berpusing yang aneh terdengar di telingaku, tubuhku limbung… dan yang kutahu setelah itu adalah… aku mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"_Please, go out with me…"_

"Ah…"

"_Cause, I love you too."_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

.FIN.

**Author Note:**

**Twinkle Twinkle Little Star © Jane Taylor**

…

Niat mau bikin Drama/Romance… kok malah fail ya *menangis di pojokkan*

Udah ah… *makan ketupat lagi*

#HEH

Mind to Riview? :)


End file.
